Baby Mine
by PurdyBaby
Summary: A new life has entered the world. Post-Manga. Oneshot.


**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Baby Mine**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

With a shuddering breath, Inuyasha fell to one knee and stared in awe at the scene before him. Despite how pale Kagome appeared, despite the dizzying scent of her blood, he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Tears threatened to fall as his eyes drank in the small perfect ears poking out amidst fine ebony hairs. Even with its pudgy face swollen slightly and the somewhat odd shape of her head, she was precious. And fragile.

Amber eyes widened in mild panic as Kaede approached him - wrapping the tiny body in fresh linen before presenting this new gift to the world to her father. A father who was terrified to hold her for fear of hurting her with his claws.

"I can't," he breathed anxiously even as his face softened with love and affection - something few would ever witness, "I'll hurt her."

"Ye most certainly will not," the old woman laughed softly, "I must tend to young Kagome and the child needs to be held after having been fed. Do ye expect Kagome to be the only one to care for the babe?"

"It's not that," Inuyasha murmured as he sent the old hag a reproachful glare and held up a clawed hand, "I might knick her or something."

"Ye worry too much," Kaede chuckled as she once again held out the tiny bundle, "There is nothing to be afraid of Inuyasha. It won't bite."

Releasing a shaky breath, Inuyasha begrudgingly reached out and accepted his daughter with trembling hands before gently moving her onto his chest. She smelled of fresh lye and her skin was somewhat agitated - although not to the naked eye. It had been too harsh for the soft skin but necessary he supposed. Taking one hand and biting off the claws, he hummed happily before gently stroking one of the small puppy ears. Kagome would be happy that the small thing had his ears - although his wife's obsession still confused him. Other than that the little girl looked like her mother and for that he was grateful. He never particularly liked his appearance. Not that he thought he wasn't attractive. More...well, he didn't think he'd make a pretty girl. And smushed face aside she was very pretty.

"You doing okay?" he asked Kagome softly - although he never took his eyes off their baby.

"Could use some pain killers but other than that," the miko laughed shakily as she gave him an affectionate smile when he gave her a concerned look, "I wish I had a camera."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked - thankful he knew what a camera was so he didn't embarrass himself. Still, he furrowed his brow and glanced at his wife who merely shook her head and grinned a little wider.

"To capture this moment. You holding her for the first time," Kagome clarified as she leaned back and closed her eyes with a grimace, "Ugh, I could use a bath."

"I'll take you if you want," Inuyasha offered as he ran his fingertips across the tiny head before frowning and focusing on a small spot atop her head, "This part is softer than the rest. Is that normal?"

"Aye," Kaede reassured him as she offered a tea to Kagome murmuring it was for the pain before continuing, "All babes have that."

"Oh," Inuyasha sighed in relief as he cuddled his daughter a little closer, "That's good then."

"Make sure ye support her wee head," Kaede reminded gently as Inuyasha moved to remove the linen so that he could hold the baby up to inspect her for any other concerning abnormalities. Cringing, Inuyasha readjusted his hold and once again held the baby to his chest for fear he'd do something else wrong.

"She's beautiful," he murmured after a moment as a small hand escaped the bundle and came to rest just over his heart. A heart that continued to melt the longer he felt her warmth against him.

"I think she looks like you," Kagome mumbled tiredly as Kaede helped prop her up - to which Inuyasha shook his head slightly and the corners of his lips twitched upwards.

"You're wrong, ya know," Inuyasha chuckled, "She looks like you."

"It is too soon to tell," Kaede offered, "Ye have not even seen her eyes. Perhaps she takes after her father in more ways than one."

"Maybe," Inuyasha hummed as he buried his nose atop her head, "Too cute to take after me."

"She has a demonic aura," Kagome commented with a happy sigh before wincing slightly and adjusting herself, "Powerful one too."

"I know," Inuyasha replied softly as he ran his fingers lightly up and down her small back, "Dunno how."

"Ye have an old and powerful bloodline," Kaede added thoughtfully as she prepared a salve for the new mother, "I would have been surprised had she been anything other."

Inuyasha cast the old woman an amused look before looking down at the baby in his arms once more.

"I wonder when her night will be," Kagome sighed wistfully, "What she'll look like."

"Long as its not mine I don't care. She's pretty either way," Inuyasha laughed softly as he sent his wife an affectionate smile, "What should we name her?"

"Traditionally it is the father's right to name the child," Kaede pointed out before shaking her head and chuckling, "Although ye have never been one for tradition."

"I could go with my family's tradition of naming their children names that label them for what they are," Inuyasha offered - obviously joking but also somewhat serious, "Could name her Sansei for being the third generation. Could name her Yasha just to be an ass. Could name her after my mother or yours. I can keep going until you decide you're gunna name her woman. I _know_ you already got a name."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome chewed her bottom lip as she blushed. It was true. The latter half of her pregnancy she'd spent skimming through her old textbooks for name ideas and keeping a running list. She hadn't thought he'd noticed but apparently he had.

"Yuki," Kagome muttered sheepishly as her blush deepened, "I like the name Yuki."

"Yuki then," Inuyasha hummed happily as he cooed at the sleeping infant, "Do you like that one? No complaints? Okay then. Yuki it is."

"I'll inform the monk to prepare a naming ceremony," Kaede offered before Inuyasha snorted - causing the infant to startle. Her little arms shot out like a starfish before she settled back down and rubbed her cheek against the warm fabric of the firerat.

"He's been ready for weeks just in case. Him and Sango are beside themselves," the hanyou murmured barely above a whisper - assuming the strange action was another normal phenomenon since neither Kagome or Kaede seemed concerned, "But yeah, tell him we'll do it tomorrow. Kagome needs to rest."

"I'll leave ye alone then," Kaede hummed in approval as she got to her feet muttering about old bones. As carefully as he could, Inuyasha moved to sit beside Kagome and began stroking her hair affectionately.

"I love you," he murmured as he looked at her with such love and admiration that it caused her to blush. It was rare that he ever said those words aloud. His love language had always been action and the fact that he'd said it so easily warmed her heart.

"Love you too," the miko hummed happily before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
